Pin
:Were you looking for the real life pins? , which was located in the Coffee Shop in March 2006.]] Pins are popular, collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on Club Penguin Island, and once gone, old pins will never return.Excluding the Ruby Pin and the Toothbrush Pin, that were available in certain events. A player obtains a pin by walking towards it and clicking 'Yes' in the dialogue box that pops up. Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. To find a pin, many penguins ask, "Where is the pin?" in-game or "Where did you find that pin?" if he/she is using Ultimate Safe Chat. Some pins are themed for an event that is coming up or going on. In the Yearbooks in the Book Room, if you click in the right places, you will be able to view one pin that was hidden for that certain month (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook). Penguins can now see your pin collection in your Stamp Book. Rules *Here are some tips that were given by Screenhog in February 2008, on how they hide pins. #They never hide pins in the Town, because it is the busiest room in Club Penguin. #They never hide pins in the same room two months in a row. Meaning, it will be at least another 2 months before they hide a pin in that room again. #They will never hide pins in the HQ (now the Command Room) because not all penguins are agents, and can't go in there. #Pins are never hidden on the Migrator or other special rooms, as the Migrator does not stay up to two weeks. #They try not to hide pins in the same place twice. However, this rule has been broken on several occasions. Pin list Flags Flags are very similar to pins in that they are displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. Originally, flags were only available to members on Club Penguin, however they were later released to be available to both non-members and members. Flag pins are bought at the very end of every Penguin Style catalog for 20 coins each. Flags and are slightly larger than most pins and are a rounded version of a countries' flag. Together with the Rockhopper's Key Pin and Moss Key Pin, they are the only pins that are permanent. Trivia *All pins are either obtained (most of them), bought (Christmas Tree Pin) or unlocked (Castle Pin). *The first pin that required you to click on something was the Cactus Pin, which was released at the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2007, in which you had to move your cursor over the piñata there twice. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *Currently, the only pins that will definitely never be gone are the Rockhopper's Key Pin and the Moss Key Pin. *On June 10, 2009 in the What's New Blog, there was a vote on the next pin; the one chosen was a Beach Umbrella Pin. *The only times free collectible pins weren't free was during Fall Fair 2007, in which the Circus Tent pin could be bought for 100 Fall Fair tickets, Fall Fair 2008, in which the Yellow Balloon pin could be bought for 100 Fall fair tickets, The Penguin Times issue during Christmas 2006, in which a Christmas Tree pin could be bought for 50 coins, at the Fall Fair 2009 in which the Cotton Candy Pin could been bought for 50 tickets, at the Fall Fair 2010 in which the Popcorn Pin could been bought for 50 tickets, and at the The Fair 2011, where the Balloon Pin could be bought for 70 Tickets. *Pins never come back, except for the Ruby Pin and the Toothbrush Pin. *Despite the fact that past pins can be found in the Yearbooks, they can't be added to your Player Card. *Every pin a penguin obtains is displayed in their Stamp Book. *The Snowflake Pin was the first pin that can be obtained by just clicking on them instead of waddling to the pin, the second pin being the Holiday Cookies Pin. You were also still able to walk over to it to collect it **Starting from the Prehistoric Hammer Pin, pins can be only be obtained by clicking. Sources and references Category:Items Category:Flags and Pins Category:Pins